Not my wedding
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: Because you can't get married to someone you see as a friend- especially if that friend was in love with your best friend- this sounded wayyyy better in my head ... but eh .- oneshot


Okay I'll take as little time of yours as possible. Me will be posting Because you and I were meant to be later on - hopefully... anyway something that popped outa god knows where .. decided to write it out - yas this is happening again hopefully this oneshot is better than the last .. Kk on with it

* * *

 **Not my wedding**

Standing now in front of everyone ... dawning a beautifully designed gown. Wearing the most elegant pearl set. The most beautiful hairdo. And a big, white veil covering her small face, which was covered ever so slightly with makeup done to perfection.

Today .. was the day.

The day she got married. At least.. that's what everyone thought.

Standing there now, with the priest, and in front of everyone else, including her future husband . She found herself a tad bit nervous. What she was about to do was risky, but worth it.

Because she couldn't be the one to be getting married to the man standing if front of her. She couldn't marry one of her closest friends. Especially one that was in love with her best friend. Not like it was their decision who they got married to anyway ..

Taking a deep breath, she stole a glance at the guests and spotted her target. Quickly lavender eyes averted back in front of her, to the man standing in front of her. He had an unreadable expression on his face. But she knew he was upset. He didn't want this. Neither did she ... which is why..

"Do you, Manami Okuda, take Nagisa Shiota, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Silence.

Everyone waited.

30 seconds went by. She knew that people began to get curious and confused. As far as they probably knew , this marriage was based on love, not business. Well they were wrong.

She knew all too well that her best friend was sitting here right now, secretly in tear and harboring a broken heart. She also very well knew that that same best friend, was engaged to someone else. Someone by the name of Karma Akabane. And yes their marriage was arranged too. As horrifying as it sounds, all four of them were extremely close friends. Though she never knew Karma personally.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Everyone was watching her. The priest looked a little worried and just when he was about to repeat himself, she cut him off.

"I ... don't"

Gasps were heard everywhere across the room. Whispers and rumors already going on.

Everyone was completely shocked. The man in front of her looked equally -of not even more - shocked than everyone else.

Well .. it's not like he knew what she was going to do. Nobody did.

The priests mouth was open and he looked like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. Of course it's probably not the first time something like this happened. But it probably was the first time this happened ; where there are over god knows how many people seated in the church, with a bride and groom both from elite families, and the bride backs down. But she didn't care. She wasn't supposed to be the one getting married. At least not today , and most definitely not to the person in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at the priest with an apologetic face. " I can't marry Nagisa. He's my friend. Not my lover."

More whispers and gasp sounded.

She knew her parents would be mad. And so would his ... actually after this ... she was pretty sure she might not make it out alive ... but she was doing it anyway.

So she turned to face the crowd. She caught a glimpse of her parents faces.. they looked .. well quite disappointed and her father didn't look happy at all. She expected that. Her mother looked more shocked than anything else.

But her mission now isn't to figure out what they're thinking ... it's to find a certain someone who has green- no it's back to brown now- hair. And it didn't take her too long, especially since said person was sitting next to a red-head.

Lavender eyes locked with tear filled golden ones.

"Nagisa Shiota isn't my lover, he's my friend.. one that is very close and dear to me. And I know, that he doesn't want this either..." she took a deep breath. 'I need to make sense of my words and I need to stay calm ... theres no going back now..'

" I also know that the person who he should be getting married to, is right here, sitting in this crowd, heartbroken and in tears because she can't stand watching the one person she'll ever love, getting married to her best friend.."

More gasps and whispers. Did they ever get tired of doing that?

"Okuda... please stop.." Nagisa whispered, but she paid him no heed.

"And I'm not about to just stand here, and let this happen because I know that it's wrong.."

Kaede looked like she was about to burst out into tears right about now. She had her hand clamped down onto her mouth to prevent any sobs from escaping.

"So right here, and right now in front of all of you... " and she proceeded to walk down the few steps below her and into the sea of people who were seated, headed right for target. Kaede.

She caught a glimpse of some of her friends and noticed some of them inwardly and subtly cheering her on. Others looked completely dumbfounded. Because yes. This was the Manami Okuda. The introverted girl, who was never good at English and completely socially awkward. The girl who had a strange love for chemistry back in school and still does. The girl that never found the right words to say and felt like her words would be taken the wrong way. This girl was now walking confidently, seemingly fearless.

Even though she just ruined her own wedding- she seemingly didn't care about that.

Finally reaching her friend. She stopped. And paused for a moment. Everyone had their eyes on her. Especially Kaede and Karma's parents. They knew what she was going to do, and surprisingly enough made no move to stop her.

"Kaede.. " looking at her friend now , she couldn't help but feel a tad but guilty. Maybe she should've said something about her plan ... but it was too risky and she knew that Kaede would never let her do this. Interesting how weird that sounds because this is the kind of situation where the two would be in the others shoes. But whatever now. She needed to do this. She smiled at her friend.

"Manami... w-what are you doing?!" She half whispered, looking slightly mad.

"You know more than anyone that I'm not good at things like this Kaede, and you know why I'm doing this . So ... " she pulled out her veil with one hand while the other extended towards the woman seated in front of her.

"Also .. someone has to take the embarrassment of the situation to make it less awkward for the other right?"

Kaede gasped ever so slightly. Those were the same words she told Manami back in 7th grade when they got into trouble for doing something they most definitely weren't supposed to be doing.

"Hmm Kaede .. I think you should go because everyone is waiting .." a voice came from behind.

The two of them turned to see Yukiko sitting there, a smile plastered on her face.

"Run along quickly before Manami's confidence wears off." Manami looked slightly offended at that.

Knowing that even with that, Kaede wouldn't get up, she took the opportunity to grab the girls hand and drag her away. She found Karma staring at her the entire time. He looked just as shocked as everyone else. He tried to cover it up but it wasn't working very well. She gave him a tiny smile and proceeded to drag Kaede all the way to the front, where Nagisa was standing, staring at the girl next to her, a longing look in his eye. But she wasn't going there. She made a beeline towards her supposed to be future in-laws and stopped in front of Nagisa's mother, who looked ... well let's not say how she looked.

Manami would admit that she felt a little scared .. she was shaking and her body felt like jelly. But she was doing this. She had to now especially since she knew that Kaede looked like she was going to run away any moment because she herself was extremely scared of the women in front of them.

 _"I don't think Nagisa's mother likes me..."_ she remembered the girl say once, a long time ago.

"Mrs Shiota.. Mr Shiota. I'm sure you already know what I'm about to say .. and probably wouldn't appreciate it if I say it..but I'm going to say it anyway."

She received an icy glare. But she ignored this and carried on.

"I'm sure both of you were already aware that Nagisa and Kaede had feelings for each other ... and if you weren't .. well there .. you know now." She took a deep, shaky breath.

"The two have them have known each other for a very long time and they've loved each other for a very long time too. Mrs Shiota, Kaede- no Akari is the most amazing, sweet, kind and gentle person I know. And I know for sure that she'll make a much better daughter-in-law than me. She loves your son more than anything and she'll take care of him.. so please .." she was bowing down now. "Please don't stop them from getting married.."

She knew that Kaede's parents were somewhere in the crowd and that they heard her. She also knew she wouldn't have to worry about convincing them about anything, especially when she heard a loud cheer, from none other than Kaede's sister herself.

Grabbing Kaede's hand once again not giving Hiromi a chance to say anything. She quickly pulled her up the stairs and onto the stage(?) where Nagisa and the priest stood. Taking her veil, she clumsily yet successfully placed it on Kaede's head. Looking at the priest, she nodded and said: "You may restart the ceremony."

The crowd couldn't believe their eyes.

... what was going on?

And why was nobody making a move to stop this...?

Someone ...? Anyone ...? An explanation please..?

She heard one of the guests tell another -

"Isn't this live on Television right now..?"

"Yes .. it is.."

That was not true. She knew they were elite families but they wouldn't have made this a live thing -even if it was a wedding. She was also slightly confused as to why she wasn't stopped.. but she wasn't complaining. She had to do this .. even though there was 101 percent chance that she wouldn't see the end of the day, let alone the next one.

The priest looked around, as if trying to find anyone who would put a stop what he was asked to do. But nobody made a move.

"It's okay." Everyone's heads whipped towards the groom.

He had a tiny smile one his face. He grabbed the two rings -"Where did he get those ?"-placed one in Kaede's hand and proceeded to put the other one on her other hand all the while staring at her, and asking her the silent question.

She stared back, and soon found herself with a silly grin on her face.

"I ... I do !" She pounced on him and he managed to catch her and not loose his balance. He laughed a little. Then he moved to face her properly and have her small kiss on her lips.

Everyone was dead silent.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? I know this wasn't supposed to happen but who cares ? The couple in front of us are clearly on cloud nine looking like they could never be any happier. Don't you think they deserve a round of applause from us?" A voice chided from the back and everyone turned to see a man with orange like coloured hair. Maehara.

"Yes ! Of course! This is something straight from a manga!" A women with brown hair said jumping up.

"Come on people let's cheer for them!"

"GO AKARI! MY BABY IS FINALLY MARRYING HER ONE TRUE LOVE!"

Everyone turned to see Aguri who looked extremely ecstatic- jumping up and down and being restrained by a man with black hair and black eyes.

One by one the crowd began to clap and from then it just got louder.

"For the couple !"

"You guys are perfect together!"

"Who cares anymore?! Clearly the two who were supposed to get married didn't love each other! I'm glad this is how it turned out!"

"Go Manami! You're the person who made this happen!"

That sounded like someone familiar .

Honestly she never expected this to work ... let alone to have the guests cheer ...

She was planning of getting a plane for the two of them and sending them somewhere far far away ... but well that was a stupid idea.

This entire thing played out differently than what she expected.. huh..

Now. The one thing left to sort out- her parents ...

"Nice work."

Turning around she found herself face to face with none other than Karma Akabane himself.

"Ah ... Karma r-right ? T-thank you." She didn't know him personally so she found herself stuttering - old habits die hard.

He laughed.

"No I should be thanking you. After all, you're the one who put a stop to all this.."

"Yes .. I was." She looked down.

"And now I must face my doom..."

"You sound like a child.. are you really the girl that secretly makes poisons?"

She looked up. Oh. He knew about that.

"I'm guessing Nagisa told you that - no it must have been Kaede. So you're the number one prankster right?"

He grinned.

"The one and only."

It was only now got a proper look at him. He was extremely tall she noted. And despite being a grown up, he still gave off a mishchzevious aura. 'I'm starting to get why people say those things about him.'

She smiled back.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Sure our parents are mad but they'll get over it eventually."

She looked at him .

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know. Besides, you did the right thing. And whether or not they admit that, they know it's true."

Another smile.

"Thanks.. again."

He looked at her and grinned yet again.

" I can't help but feel sorry for you though.. if an outsider were to appear it would look like the groom ditched you for someone else.. and you _are_ still wearing your wedding gown."

She laughed.

"I guess you're right .. huh .Today's just not my wedding."

Looking back now.. she couldn't believe she pulled it off. Like actually did it. Her. Manami Okuda .

Well I guess in situations like these you surprise yourself huh?

And maybe it was her determination to make sure that her best friend, who got her through so much , was finally happy and where she belonged.

Yup. Mission accomplished.

* * *

-fin

Wtf right ..? Ya idk what crap this was either .

Man this sucked

Bye guys ... kill me later when I'm done with my last request .. a good sleep ... I'm tired. And I know y'all hate me now .. bleh -quickly runs away-


End file.
